


you mocha me crazy

by gazing



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Bad Puns, Banter, Dork Liam Payne, Falling In Love, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Gay Panic, Jealousy, Light Angst, M/M, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, Pining, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Shy Louis Tomlinson, Slow Build, Soft Louis Tomlinson, Strangers to Lovers, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, bc ofc that has a tag :( i love him, big UWU, coffee is a metaphor for love, he really is a baby, liam works at the coffee shop, lilo: bro... i love u, louis plays football for the local club, many references to louis being smol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:55:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28220514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gazing/pseuds/gazing
Summary: Liam is quite in love with the little footballer who turns up to the cafe every morning, orders a latte, and calls him mate.(And he thinks the man might be quite in love with Liam too, if only Liam would stop making coffee puns).
Relationships: Liam Payne/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 5
Kudos: 36





	you mocha me crazy

“Strange how the bitterness  
of coffee makes life sweet.”  
― Suhaib Rumi

"How can I help you?" Liam asks.

He's brighter in early mornings, when the day hasn't had a chance to darken his spirit yet, when the long hours in the coffee shop haven't faded the edges of his customer service smile. He's growing out his hair, and so it's tucked behind his ears underneath the coffee shop hat. Coupled with the way his cheeks soften when he smiles, Liam looks happy and warm and welcoming - the absolute pinnacle of the perfect barista.

Or at least, he tells himself this. It's better than the reality he fears, which is having shadowed eyes and awkward smiles.

The little guy at the counter looks up at him. He has messy brown hair, and when he smiles his eyes crinkle and disappear.

"Hey, mate," He says, a clear Yorkshire tint in his accent, "Can I have a latte?"

Liam looks at him for a moment, framed by the gold morning sun. The man is silhouetted by the sunrise, and he doesn't quite fit into the coffee shop, which attracts hipsters and students. He's wearing blue football shorts, and a hoodie that's oversized on him. It's not a _bad_ thing that he's different than the regulars, Liam thinks. It's refreshing.

"A latte?" The man says again, thinking Liam hasn't heard him.

"Ah, yeah," Liam clears his throat, "Regular or large?"

"Uh, regular." The man peers over the counter, and when he's close he smells of cologne and fresh grass. " _Oh_ , look at those muffins. Throw one in, would you?"

"Sure." Liam smiles. "Chocolate or blueberry?"

"Chocolate." The man winks. He's sort of cute, Liam thinks, in a sweet, boyish sort of way. "Just don't tell my coach. He'll skin me alive."

"Noted."

Liam turns to Niall, who's making the coffees behind him. Niall has smudges on his apron and he gives Liam a sheepish smile when he meets his eyes.

"Latte." Liam says, and Niall salutes. He turns back to the customer. "That'll be £3.50."

"Cool, thanks."

The man pays, and then rocks back and forth on his feet as he waits for his order. The sleeves of his hoodie are pulled over his small hands, and Liam doesn't know why he finds that so endearing. His eyes linger there for longer than necessary.

"Long shift today?" The man asks politely.

"Uh, yeah." Liam smiles, awkward, unsure why a warmth has begun to glow in his stomach. "I finish at 2."

"Nightmare of a shift, that is. I mean, what time is it right now, 7:30?" The man shudders, "I understand your pain."

There's another silence. The sunshine touches the man's hair gently. Liam blurts out the first thing he thinks of.

"Us baristas actually have a mantra, for mornings." He says, "Rise and _grind._ "

The man raises an eyebrow.

"Hilarious." He deadpans, and Liam turns pink with embarassment.

"You know, because you _ground_ coffee-" Liam is thankful when Niall nudges him and passes him the latte, "Here's your latte."

The man takes his order with an amused smile, and when there hands brush Liam thinks he feels a connection, sparking like the morning sun. The man turns to leave, hoodie hanging down past his waist, shorts revealing small, tan legs.

He looks over his shoulder and gives Liam a twinkling smile. Then he disappears into the sunshine, but he leaves Liam feeling warm. Impossibly golden.

*

"Oh, it's you." A soft voice says, surprised.

Liam looks up from where he'd been closing the cash register. It's late in the morning, just on the edge of noon, and the day is going slowly. Once the office workers and early risers have come for their pick me ups, the later mornings are generally less busy. Liam enjoys the peace, when the day is bright but not so loud.

The man from last week is hovering in front of the counter, dressed in a long leather jacket this time, his cheeks red from the bustling wind outside. He runs a hand through his windswept hair, smiling up at Liam expectantly.

"H-Hi." Liam tries to catch up, stammering with his words, but the jacket suits the man so well that he's distracted. He has those long sleeves again, and this softness to him that seems so small, so lovely. And the last time they'd met, had a nervous feeling like this tugged in his stomach? Had he suddenly felt warm and unsure? "What can I get for you today?"

"Mocha, large." The man smiles, "Need the sugar you see."

Liam nods, turning to tell Niall.

"Those muffins were gorgeous, by the way." The man pipes up.

"Do you want another one?"

"Nah." The man shrugs, "I just had breakfast."

Liam's mouth twitches as he tries to hide a smile.

"Isn't it almost noon?"

It's cute, how the man scowls, his cheeks glowing pink. He has this sort of shyness, that Liam keeps noticing. It's not what he says, but rather how he speaks, how he moves through the world, with this timid, but bright, warmth. It's as endearing as his hands hidden underneath his leather sleeves. He reminds Liam of a fairy, of something pretty and delicate, but he's sure the man would be even _more_ embarrassed by that image.

"So?" The man crosses his arms.

"Oh, nothing." Liam's smile breaks out, fond in his cheeks, and he tries to suppress it. "Really, it's nothing."

"Watch it, mate," The man warns, but he smiles back, sweet as the cream on his mocha, "Aren't you trained that the customer is always right?"

"Don't like that philosophy myself," Liam says, taking the coffee from Niall and passing it to the man. "It depends on the customer, really, doesn't it?"

The man takes the coffee from him, and smiles cheekily, and Liam thinks his heart may be in danger.

"What's your name?" He narrows his eyebrows, peering at Liam's name badge, "Liam? I'm going to speak to your manager."

"Sure." Liam laughs. "Have a good day."

"I'm warning you, _Liam_." The man says, walking backwards and pointing his mocha at Liam like it's a weapon. He's ridiculous, Liam thinks. This guy is an absolute dork.

So why does he smile for the next hour? Why does his day suddenly seem that much brighter, just from that small interaction?

*

"You again?" Liam chuckles, "I'm starting to get déja- _brew_."

It's afternoon, in the cozy little cafe. The man is in his football uniform, but this time his knees are scraped and muddy, and his smile is as bright as the sun.

"I'm just gonna ignore that," He says, and he doesn't even seem irritated by Liam's pun. "Give me the strongest fucking coffee you got."

Liam raises his eyebrows.

"Sorry, language." The man laughs. He's leaning on the counter, stars in his eyes, "I'm just _buzzing,_ mate. We won a championship match."

"Congrats."

"I almost screwed it up. Had a lie in, you know. Didn't have time for my morning coffee." The man seems so vibrant, full of pride and energy and happiness, and the earlier timidness is gone. It's replaced by the man beneath the shell. "I got there in time for kick off, thank _god_."

"Niall," Liam says, turning to the blonde barista, "What's the strongest coffee we have?"

"Oh!" Niall grins at them, "Don't worry, I've got you."

The man is practically vibrating, bouncing up and down in the cafe, and there's this mud streak on his cheek that's just really cute. He has this youthful energy that Liam hasn't seen before. The other customers have turned to look at him, and Liam can't take his eyes away from him, this little ball of sunshine.

"So we're neck and neck, me and Tommy," The man is rambling, like they're old friends, "And I go in for the tackle, but he's one step ahead, he dodges me easily, the twat. We get closer to their goal and I'm like, shit, this is hopeless. Course it wasn't. I picked myself up and got that ball off him and I-"

Liam tries to listen, but really, he's caught in the way the man's eyes shine, how he smiles as he talks. The whole world has seemed to fade into this moment, and the warmth in his stomach builds, makes him feel weak at the knees. Oh dear, he thinks.

"Here." Niall murmurs to him.

Liam blinks and takes the warm, strong coffee in his palms. He passes it to the man with a crooked smile, and the man returns it, beaming from ear to ear.

"Thanks, mate." He bubbles with happiness as he talks, "What's your name again?"

He peers at Liam's nametag.

"Liam." He says. "You're a real one."

That streak of mud on the man's cheek is distracting. Liam blinks.

"You've um," Liam gestures to the man's face, "You've got a bit of-"

"Where?" The man asks, rubbing at his face.

Liam laughs and shakes his head. He leans over the counter and brushes the stain away with his thumb, but the warmth and softness of the man's skin under the pad of his thumb is so lovely that he wants to pause there. He pulls away, of course, but that feeling stays with him. Closeness. His heart, pounding in his chest.

Well, shit, Liam thinks.

The man's grin fades a little. He smiles shyly, rubbing the back of his neck, and it's endearing when he begins to avoid Liam's eyes.

"Yeah, uh," The man steps backwards and clutches his coffee to his chest. There's a warm silence that seems to be full of promise. "See you."

Liam's eyes crinkle when he smiles. He watches the man leave and walk into the sunshine where he belongs.

"Wait till I tell Harry you're crushing on a customer." Niall giggles in his ear.

Liam yelps and turns around to shove Niall, but he can't really deny it.

*

When Liam started working here, he just wanted to earn a little extra cash.

He likes the low lights. He likes the smell of coffee and the murmured conversations. He likes to look out on the cafe, and feel comfortable. As with any job there are disadvantages. He has to stand a lot of the day, and talking with customers so often can takes it's toll. But most of the times, it's enjoyable.

And lately, working in the cafe has been completely _wonderful,_ and Liam thinks there's a reason. A small, cheeky, Yorkshire footballer related reason.

"Right!" The man exclaims, rubbing his hands together. It's a Sunday afternoon, and the man has started to come here regularly. Liam is growing more and more fond of the little guy, and it's having a dangerous impact on his heart. "I wanna try something new, because why the hell not?"

"Inspirational." Liam laughs.

"I'm thinking..." The man peers over the counter, looking at the menu. Underneath his jacket he's wearing a low cut top, and a little of his chest is exposed. Liam swallows, trying not to stare. "I'm thinking gingerbread latte. Lots of cream. And a cheeky little Victoria sponge."

Liam relays the coffee order to Niall and then packs the cake in a bag.

"Good man, good man." He says, watching Liam. "Can I sit in here?"

"Uh, yeah." Liam smiles. His heart flutters when he thinks of seeing the man for more than the usual five minutes. "Course you can."

"Great. I've got an assignment." The man pulls a face.

"You're a student too?"

"Yeah. Unfortunately I don't play football for a living." The man pauses, considering this, "Reckon I could though."

"Anyone ever told you you've got a big head?" Liam teases, taking the coffee from Niall and passing it to the man.

"You're not the first." The man admits, his eyes sparkling. Their fingers brush again, and this time, Liam swallows, feeling warm and fuzzy and very much like he's falling in love.

"They had _grounds_ for it" Liam says, and this time, the man _laughs_ as if the pun was funny, his ears bright red, and Liam thinks _oh._ Because it isn't funny, and it wasn't ever going to be, but this guy is laughing as if he's the funniest man in the world.

"Priceless." The man gives him a smile. "Gonna sit down now."

"Good luck with your essay." Liam says softly, and the man nods and goes to sit in the seat in the corner.

Liam thinks he might be a bit obvious, taking glances at the man from the counter whenever he can, but who can blame him? He's sits there leaning over his laptop, his chin on his hand, his sleeves pulled over his hands. He looks like a daydream, and every now and again he glances back at Liam with this tiny, teasing smile that makes Liam's heart lift.

When he sees the man's mug of coffee is empty, Liam wanders over to his seat. The man looks up from his laptop, the light from the grey skies outside softening his features, and Liam wants to just stand there and stare at him, for eternity.

"How's it going?" He asks warmly.

"Not bad, not bad." The man sighs, but gives him a hopeful thumbs up, "Just want this to be over so I can crawl into bed and binge Netflix."

"I understand that." Liam smiles, and they look at each other in the warm cafe for a second before the man ducks his head and looks away. Shy as ever, Liam thinks fondly. "Do you want another coffee?"

"God, yes." The man gestures to his mug, "Those gingerbread lattes are fucking incredible."

"They do get a _latte_ love."

It's one of his worst puns yet, because _latte_ doesn't even really sound like _a lot of,_ but there the man is, giggling, pink in the cheeks, and if Liam wasn't in love with him before, well, he's certainly getting there.

"Right, one gingerbread latte it is." Liam says, "I'll be back."

"Make it quick, mate. I might die from caffeine withdrawal in the meantime."

"Okay." Liam laughs.

He makes the latte and then delivers it to the man himself, just to see him for a few minutes later. The man takes it gratefully, smiling gratefully, all softness. And really, Liam thinks, he'd taken the piss out of Liam a few days ago. Surely he shouldn't be looking at him like that.

"An angel, you are." The man says, sweet as gingerbread. When he's staring into his mug like that, he looks shy and small and loveable.

"It's just coffee."

"That's the point." The man looks back up at him. "Coffee's a _lifeline._ "

"I thought you were exaggerating about the caffeine addiction," Liam says, "But I'm starting to think you weren't."

They smile at each other for a moment before Liam clears his throat.

"I've got to get back to work," He says, reluctantly, his fingers tapping on the edge of the man's table.

"Um, Liam." The man grabs his wrist with warm fingers. He lets go quickly, smiling down at Liam's shoes, but Liam still feels the touch there. "I'm Louis."

Liam pauses. It suits him. The name is pretty and bright.

"Tommo or Lou, to my mates." The man rambles, and takes a huge gulp of coffee. "Just if you, uh, wanted to know. For any reason."

Alright, Liam thinks, if he wasn't falling for this guy before, then he _definitely_ is now.

"Cool." Liam says, "Well, uh,"

The nervousness isn't so bad. It's sweet. It's like this fuzzy anticipation, this trembling feeling. It's actually sort of lovely.

"Have a good day, Louis."

Louis' smile is like the sun.

"Yeah," He says softly, "Yeah, you too, mate."

*

Liam loves to make coffee.

It's relaxing, watching the colours swirl in the cups, the smell of cocoa and coffee beans. So the shifts he spends at the back of the shop, making the coffees, aren't so bad. He quite enjoys them, until the door tinkles open and Louis walks inside.

Liam's face twitches into a smile automatically, but then... _Oh._ He realises Louis isn't alone.

His smile fades as he watches Louis walk beside a woman. She's leaning on him as she laughs, wearing this pretty dress, and Louis looks back at her fondly. Liam's heart clenches. Right, he thinks. He always gets his hopes up, and this is proof he shouldn't.

Scowling, Liam turns his back to the counter.

"Hey, mate." He hears Louis say to Harry, and Liam stares determinedly into the coffee beans. "Get us two espressos, would you?"

There's a murmured conversation before Liam hears Louis tell Harry _love the curls, by the way._ It's just like him, and Liam wants to smile, but the jealousy clutching his shoulders refuses him that.

"You heard the man," Harry says, in his warm, low voice, and Liam nods and turns to make two espressos.

He tries to ignore Louis' eyes burning into the back of his neck. Enjoying the process of making coffee is much harder when your dreams of the cute little footballer with a wicked smile being _yours_ has been completely and utterly crushed.

He passes the coffee worldlessly to Harry.

"Liam," Louis says gently, his eyes warm, and Liam hates how he still melts, when he sees that smile. "Alright, mate?"

God, Liam thinks, how had he become so tangled up in Louis? When had those eyes become so beautiful to him? When had he started wanting to frame Louis' smile.

Liam ignores him and turns away. It shouldn't hurt this much, he thinks. They're hardly even friends.

*

The urge to run away when Louis strolls into the cafe one evening is... almost all consuming.

Liam stands his ground, smoothing down his apron and avoiding Louis' eyes. He wants to be civil, wants to be the perfect barista, and no feelings will get in the way of that. What feelings, Liam thinks stubbornly, though he melts when Louis raises his hand and waves. His sleeve falls down to reveal a dainty wrist.

"Hey," Louis says, when he reaches the counter, "Feeling better today?"

"How can I help you?" Liam asks politely. There's a strand of hair over Louis' eyes, and he wants to brush it away.

Louis' eyes harden.

"Fine then." He says sharply, "Regular latte."

Without the laughter and the smiles the meeting feels so _wrong._ Liam pauses, his eyes flickering over Louis' face.

"How's your girlfriend?" Liam asks, in a softer tone than he means it to be. Louis blinks at him, his stubborn anger replaced by surprise.

"My _what_?"

"The girl who came in with you the other day?" Liam pretends to type something into the register, trying to seem disinterested. He knows he's failing miserably. "How is she?"

" _Oh._ " And Louis starts to laugh. "Oh my god, no. That was my sister, mate. She'd just come to town to say hello. Did you think-"

_Shit,_ Liam thinks.

"You're kidding." Louis giggles, "So _that's_ why your head was up your arse."

Louis' laughter dies down. He looks at Liam fondly, leaning on the counter, and his smile is dangerous. A cheshire cat smile, Liam thinks.

"Don't have a girlfriend, by the way." Louis says, "Since you were so nice as to ask."

Liam pauses. He runs a hand through his hair, embarassment and hope conflicting inside of him. It doesn't help that Louis looks rather lovely, today, in a football sweater, with his messy hair tucked under a hairband He's rather distracting.

"Not really my thing, _girlfriends._ " Louis continues, his eyes crinkled. There's a shy pink in his cheeks too that Liam wants to kiss.

"Oh. I, uh-" Liam bites his lip. He turns to Harry to pass on Louis' order, then turns back to the man in front of him.

"Are you feeling better now?" Louis asks. This guy is such a tease, Liam thinks, but he hardly feels grumpy. His day has become impossibly brighter.

"Don't make fun of me." Liam grumbles, and Louis laughs, delighted.

"I'm _not!"_ He says loudly.

"You are, Louis."

"Piss off."

Liam is overcome by affection, and he can't help but reach forward and ruffle Louis' hair. It's soft and pretty under his hands, and he wants to thread his fingers through it, wants to sit with Louis' head in his lap and stroke his hair.

Louis' loud laughter dies down. He lets Liam touch his hair, like a cat would, lounging on the counter.

Harry clears his throat.

"Latte for Louis." He says sweetly, and Louis sends him a grin.

"Good lads." He says, taking the drink from Harry. He turns to wink at Liam as he takes it, and Liam thinks this guy will definitely be the death of him.

"Well, looks like it's time to go." Louis drawls. He gives Liam a crooked smile, his eyes shining in the dimly lit cafe, and Liam never wants him to leave. "Oh, um, Liam. By the way-"

Liam looks at him, with his fringe held back by his headband, and his hands gripping a coffee cup.

"It's probably weird for me to ask, but like, uh-" Louis shrugs, shy and sweet, "Whatever. My last match of the season is next week. Want to see me in action?"

Happiness bubbles over inside of Liam. He thinks he'd go anywhere, if Louis asked.

"Yeah." Liam says, "Yeah, I would."

"Cool." Louis smiles at him for a moment longer. "I'll see you then."

*

Louis adores football.

Liam can tell from how he plays, bright and passionate, grinning as he performs a tricky tackle or runs across the pitch. He's loud and happy, throwing his hands in the air and shoving his teammates around, shining as bright as the sun. Though the last game of the season must be stressful, Louis seems to be having the time of his life.

From the side of the pitch Liam just watches him, feeling pride and awe. Louis doesn't fear _anything_ , Liam thinks. He stumbles and slides over the grass on his knees, he performs such difficult footwork, and all with that beam on his face.

Windswept, and fond, Liam would hate to see the look on his face as he watches Louis score again, and again.

The match ends with Louis' team winning, and Liam cheers loudly from where he stands, his arms thrown in the air. Louis does a celebratory dance, and he's ridiculous, and Liam adores him.

Then Louis is running towards him, and he tackles Liam in a big hug, throwing his small arms around Liam's wider back. Liam laughs and hugs him too. Louis is warm and his hair smells of coffee and cheap shampoo. Liam has always been uncomfortable with affection, but he could stay in this hug forever if he could.

"We did it." Louis is yelling, jumping up and down, and Liam has never seen anything so ridiculously beautiful.

There must've been something in his eyes, giving too much away, because Louis quiets down. He looks up into Liam's face, his smile fading.

"What's the matter?" He asks, his hands clutching Liam's coat.

"Good job, Louis." Liam says softly, and he can hear his heart in his ears, and all he can think about is how pretty Louis' lips look as they shine in the sunshine.

"Thanks, mate." Louis keeps looking at him, and swallows. His eyes flicker over Liam's face, and Liam thinks that he should just say fuck it and kiss Louis, finally, but then one of his teammates comes and drags him away to celebrate and Liam is left hovering on the side of the pitch with his heart in his throat.

*

"What are you fancying today?" Liam asks brightly.

Louis is standing there, in a long sweater, playing with his sleeves. He's looking up at Liam shyly, and he's so different from the loud, bold footballer that Liam had seen on the pitch last week. The contrast is endearing. All sides of Louis make Liam melt.

"Dunno." Louis says. He tucks a strand of hair behind his ear, and he looks strangely nervous. "Iced coffee, maybe? Yeah, an iced coffee."

"Alright." Liam gives him what he hopes is a reassuring smile. "You okay?"

"What?" Louis looks at him, startled, then looks away again, "Yeah, I'm, um-"

Liam shrugs and turns to Niall to give him Louis' order.

"Still celebrating your win?" Liam asks, "You were great out there, by the way. I didn't get to gush about your skills last time I saw you, but you were _wicked-"_

"Listen." Louis says quickly, "Sorry if this makes things awkward, but I really like you. Like, enough that I kept coming to this cafe. The coffee is shit, actually."

Liam blinks.

"And I was all like, okay, I'll just keep coming until I suck it up and just _ask_ for his number, but I chickened out every time." Louis bites his lip, "So you're standing there every morning, in that stupid apron, asking me what coffee I want, and I don't even _want_ to drink it. Then you're telling me these fucking _awful_ puns and I should be in living hell but I'm really not."

Niall nudges Liam and passes him Louis' coffee. Liam takes it wordlessly.

"So anyway, uh," Louis is bright red, and staring at his feet, and Liam thinks his cheeks might split from smiling too much. "Yeah. Fuck you, and your coffee, and this cafe."

"Right." Liam says, giddy with happiness, and Louis looks up at him shyly. "Well if the coffee's _that_ bad, then you shouldn't keep buying it."

"There was no other way to see you." Louis whines.

"Well, you, uh," Liam passes him the coffee, making sure to brush his fingers across Louis' hand when he does. "You don't need an excuse anymore."

"No?" Louis asks. Sweet and hopeful.

"No." Liam says, basking in the warmth of Louis' smile. "I'm yours, now. I'm not going anywhere."

*

It's ironic, that Louis' kisses are so sweet. Sugary, like whipped cream and marshmallows, pressed warmly against Liam's mouth. He's not bitter like coffee, and he doesn't smell of musky coffee beans.

But Liam still thinks of Louis in the cafe. When he pours a mug of coffee or smells that familiar scent it's _Louis_ that crosses his mind, always. And Louis would hate him for that, but he can't help it.

It's a good job Liam loves coffee.

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO DARLING thank u for reading this fic, i hope you enjoyed it <3
> 
> the peak of gay panic is... coming to a coffee shop and ordering expensive coffee bc u wanna see ur crush even tho the coffee is terrible...
> 
> some backstory hehe i used to be a massive fan of one direction and especially louis, i kept up with him after my 1d days and i'm just recently getting back into the group <3 u can probably tell i adore louis from this fic KJDNJKN BUT ANYWAY
> 
> i was rly happy to write something for this fandom again ;-; lilo are rly pure and i love their dynamic, i love how they wind each other up and make fun of each other and just rly fuckin love each other like it's so adorable. hope i managed to get that kinda vibe right here!!


End file.
